Angelus
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: UA. Pandora sabia que su nuevo hijo era único: al haber matado al dios hereje Adam en la cúspide de su poder, haberse convertido en un matadioses en un moribundo mundo alterno, renacer en una nueva vida aun siendo un Campione y cambiar la historia de todos para siempre. Pero no era una sorpresa, su hijo era su mayor orgullo y ella cree que el ganara contra todo. Shinji x Harem.


**Angelus.**

 **Neo Genesis Evangelion no me pertenece como tampoco no me pertenece Campione.**

 **Una idea que nació después de leer dos fics crossover de estas dos series. Esto es un One-Shot por el momento, viendo cómo va y cómo va a ser aceptado. Si este fic es muy bien aceptado quizás lo continúe. Repito, esto fue una idea de momento, por lo cual hasta nuevo aviso es un Oneshot.**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

 **Mundo Evangelion.**

Pandora miraba el mar de sangre sin inmutarse aun cuando sus pensamientos iban a toda parte.

Ella llevo sus ojos al cielo.

No había cielo.

Solo un conjunto pequeño de lo que quedaba de la atmosfera que mostraba el firmamento de las estrellas.

No había nube.

No había cielo.

Solo un vacío de muerte y desolación.

Miro a su izquierda.

Una cabeza cercenada chocaba con su mirada.

Una cabeza del tamaño de una luna.

Miro al otro lado.

Encontró a un cadáver desnutrido de un humano alrededor de los quince años usando solo harapos viejos y desgatados.

Pandora miro un punto más atrás, las ruinas de una ciudad y cadáveres de gigantes crucificados en los lagos y mar alrededor de la zona.

Pandora cerró los ojos y siguió pensando a la velocidad de la luz, algo imposible para cualquier ser viviente, solo posible para Pandora porque ella era una **[Diosa]** y lo imposible es posible para ella.

Pensó en lo que aprendió en aquel mundo.

Pensó en lo que debería de hacer.

Pensó en lo que sucedió en aquel mundo muerto.

Pandora, esposa de Epimeteo, madre de los Campiones y guardiana de la humanidad estaba realmente impactada al saber de la historia de este mundo como tambien la razón del porque termino ahí.

Todo esto no tenía sentido.

Su mundo, el mundo que dio orígenes mitológicos, tenía sus secretos que le permiten hacer más allá de lo que podrían hacer normalmente.

Viajes a universos paralelos.

Los dioses son creaciones derivadas a la imaginación de la raza humana a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, en sí, los humanos dieron nacimiento a los dioses, solo por su imaginación, así que por ello la imaginación colectiva de la humanidad sobre los universos paralelos y demás es posible solo por aquellos seres que moran en las tierras de los mitos, donde las deidades descansan y viven.

Y algunos dioses entran en contacto con otros universos ya sea por interés o aburrimiento.

Lo mejor de esto es que la mayor parte de esos universos o mundos no rechazan sus esencias por lo cual **[La maldición de locura]** de la naturaleza no convierte a todos los dioses en **[Dioses herejes]**

Por lo tanto no era inusual que muchos dioses e incluso ya dioses herejes cansando de tanta pelea iban a otro mundo más allá del Netherworld para pasar tiempo de relajación y tranquilidad en cualquiera de los mundos alternativos que se es posible acceder.

Pandora no era una de esos dioses que iban de viaje a otros universos.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Vigilar las acciones de sus hijos Campiones y las acciones de los Dioses herejes que caen en su mundo de origen era una tarea de tiempo completo.

Era un trabajo duro.

Pero la razón del porque ella termino en ese mundo era simple.

Un mortal había matado a un dios.

Y era el cadáver del adolescente a un lado suyo.

Toda la situación era jodida y mucho más para la madre de los matadioses.

Porque todo el asunto era tan ridículo e imposible.

Aun más para ella que era una diosa madre.

- _Estoy demasiado vieja/joven para esta mierda….-_ Pensó la joven de cabello purpura sobar su frente caminando por primera vez hacia el cadáver del adolescente y sin asco alguno ella poso su mano encima de la cabeza del cadáver y usando su poder divino fue capaz de ver todo el alma del muerto y lo que encontró le hizo hacer una mueca de simpatía, leve horror, dolor empático y compresión. Ella dejo caer la mano aunque la movió después para darle un mimo al cadáver, como si quisiera consolarlo de su dolor.

Y no era para menos.

Vio toda la vida de Shinji Ikari.

Y la explicación del porque este chico se convirtió en un Campione.

En un mundo alternativo.

En un modo casi imposible de lograr.

 _-Los seres humanos de este mundo hicieron lo que nunca debieron de haber hecho, ya decía yo porque_ **[El primer Hombre]** _había desaparecido de mis sentidos hace más de un año, esto lo explica todo….y pensar que el sería tan estúpido como para tratar de jugar con las reglas de la realidad. Tonto, en verdad, sí que fuiste un tonto, ex marido._

Pandora sabia como termino este mundo pero no logro averiguar exactamente porque ella fue llamada de toda la cosa ya que sus sentidos divinos le dijeron que había nacido un Campione.

Y ahora sabía que eso era cierto.

Pero jamás espero que ocurriera así.

Pandora alzo una mano e hizo que todo el mundo, el planeta en verdad, en general fuera cubierto por un brillo espectral para después desaparecer dando paso a un monton si no millones de millones de esferas de luz que lentamente comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Pandora, entrando en su cuerpo sin más, hasta que el mundo entero se quedó vacío, hueco y a oscuras.

Pandora con delicadeza hizo un movimiento con sus manos en el cadáver del chico conocido como Shinji Ikari sacando de él una esfera de fuego dorado que Pandora con cariño lo poso cerca de su pecho, como si estuviera amamanto a un niño con amor y de un modo eso de hecho hacía.

Después de todo ahora tenía un nuevo hijo.

- _He tomado todas las almas de este mundo y las he reencarnados a mi mundo para darles una oportunidad de vivir lejos de este mundo muerto. Y tu mi nuevo hijo, mereces vivir, más que todos._

Lo que sucedió en ese mundo es que algún miembro de la organización SEELE se había topado con información de rituales mágicos y estúpidamente hizo un ritual que llamo la atención de un dios. Cuando la Instrumentalización humana sucedió este dios cayó desde las tierras del mito y trato de absorber todo el poder del ser omnipotente Rei-Lilith y así tener el poder para regresar a su mundo de origen y matar a todos los Campione que quiera.

Si habría funcionado habría sido peor que **[El rey del fin]**

Desgraciadamente al hacer esto y considerando que el Rei-Lilith tenía en su interior todas las almas de la raza humana causo que ese dios, aun cuando las reglas de ese universo decía que nunca debería de suceder aunque la situación no era lo usual, se convirtiera en un **[Dios Hereje]**

Lo que causo que terminara en la locura.

Y el habría ido de alboroto e incluso destruyendo mundos alternativos sino fuera que fue detenido por aquel que tenía la última palabra en ese mundo.

Shinji Ikari.

Usando a su Eva unidad 01 fue capaz de pelear y derrotar al dios hereje obteniendo la victoria pero la batalla vino con un costo para su mundo, para la humanidad y para su vida. Lo que ella tenía frente suyo, el cadáver, era básicamente el lugar en donde su nuevo hijo murió después de haber hecho lo imposible: matar a un dios.

A su alrededor era lo que en verdad quedaba de ese mundo.

La batalla fue el final para este mundo, para bien o para mal.

Aquí fue donde nació un Campione, el primero de este mundo, solo para jamás experimentar el reinado de un rey de reyes.

Lo más extraño de todo esto es que le tomo un año a Pandora notar que había nacido un Matadioses.

Ella sentía mucha vergüenza por esto.

Ella que velaba por la humanidad toda esta situación era una ofensa y vergüenza propia por tal falta de sentido.

Ella miro el alma que sostenía en su mano.

La de su nuevo hijo.

La del nuevo cuarto Campione.

Como ella bien había hecho hace un momento, había tomado todas las almas de ese moribundo mundo y les hizo renacer en su mundo de origen, como tal el poder de renacimiento es posible para ella pero su nuevo hijo es un caso muy distinto a todas esas almas.

Los Campione al renacer necesitaban un cuerpo para ello.

No Shinji Ikari.

Su cuerpo estaba más allá de reparación.

Y el lleva muerto después de un año.

De hecho como bien lo había dicho, toda esa situación era una confusión sin igual, que el sistema Campione haya ocurrido ahí fue simplemente por la causalidad, fue porque él **[Primer Hombre]** hizo que su nuevo hijo se convirtió en un Campione.

-La resurrección como Campione será diferente para ti, mi querido hijo….Para que renazca tienes que tener un cuerpo y eso….no puedo dártelo...-Pandora sabia sus limitaciones, no era una diosa de la vida a la palabra exacta, la vida que ella crea, que son los Campione, es una existencia de caos y desorden, ella lo sabe, lo admite y acepta pero crear una existencia viva, eso, no era posible, por ello ella siempre aceptaba a sus hijos adoptivos.

Era lo mejor.

La única manera de que Shinji Ikari renazca como Campione es que tenga un cuerpo vivo.

Y la única forma de tener un cuerpo es renacer como las demás personas.

Pero ella no sabría qué sucedería si eso ocurriera.

Como se había dicho ya; todo esto es algo nuevo para ella.

Un recién nacido que ya es un Campione es algo que jamás había sucedido.

Y si sucediera entonces no cabe duda que todos los dioses herejes caerán en la búsqueda de tal aberración.

Y aun cuando Pandora no lo quería hacer sabía que no había otra opción.

Pero eso no quiere decir que dejara a su hijo sin protección.

-….Al menos que…-Murmuro Pandora recordando que alguien en especial le debía algo en específico. Con eso dicho sosteniendo el alma de su nuevo hijo adoptivo entre sus brazos activo un portal al Netherworld dispuesta a encontrarse con un cierto dios de la tormenta.

Y así sin más Pandora, madre de los Campiones, dejo una tierra muerta atrás.

Solo que….

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta y más allá de lo que la diosa podría percibir, lo que se podía describir sea el tamaño de una célula, los restos de casi catorce o más seres celestiales, que habían muerto en una cierta ciudad fueron tocados, sin querer por ella, por la luz divina de Pandora.

Y esto hizo que comenzaran a….renacer.

* * *

 **En otra parte.**

 **Mundo Campione.**

Lucrecia Zola es una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja y cuerpo esbelto, ella era considerada como una de las brujas más grandes del mundo entero y aun con su apariencia juvenil ella era un mujer que tenía más allá de sus cuarenta años aun con tener una apariencia de veinte, eso era debido a sus hechizos mágicos que han prologado por mucho su vida además de darle juventud parcial, ella era una mujer que había visto de todo ese mundo, dios herejes, diosas, ancestros divinos, Campione, Semidioses, bestias divinas y demás rarezas que le ha hecho inmutable a un monton de cosas, por lo cual ella puede recibir hasta los seres más aterradores frente a ella y saludarlos como si nada.

Claro eso cambio cuando….

¡FZZZZZ!

En un parpadeo una onda de trueno apareció frente a Lucrecia haciendo que la bruja dejara caerá su botella de vino y ella alzo la mirada encontrando la presencia de un hombre pelinegro de piel tostada con grandes músculos vistiendo un traje japonés blanco con símbolos de kanji y demás, la habitación tembló de poder ante la presencia de dios hereje presente pero este no digo nada sino alzando su mano derecha en la cual había una gran flama dorada que resplandecía de poder además de un extraño material blanco traslucido además de un aura de color rosa alrededor de dicha flama, el dios con rapidez choco esa flama en el estómago de Lucrecia sacando un gemido de dolor y shock antes de que cualquier molestia en su ser desapareciera tan rápido como llego.

Ya terminado esto el dios hizo una mueca de incomodidad ante todo esto.

 _-Esta es la última vez que te hago un favor, Pandora_ …Oi bruja, escúchame bien que no me repetiré después, lo que tienes ahora es un hijo, un niño que será un Campione, si te preguntas quien es el padre pues un tarado de mi línea Seishuuin, no te atrevas hacerle daño ¿comprendes?-Pregunto con voz fuerte el ex dios hereje conocido como **[Susanoo]** mientras un aura de electricidad y poder le cubría.

Lucrecia parpadeo un poco aun sin salir de su shock ante la situación pero al final se limitó a asentir. Susanoo asintió complacido, no quería que el ADN que tuvo que conseguir para el padre del nuevo mocoso de Pandora sea sacrificado, con eso dicho el dios desapareció rápidamente al Netherworld dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de su retiro.

Y así Lucrecia Zola se quedó sola en su habitación mirando al vacío por un buen rato sintiendo, gracias a sus poderos y sentidos mágicos, como una nueva vida se encontraba en su vientre.

Se había dicho que Lucrecia había visto de todo en ese mundo.

Pues se equivocó.

Lo único que le toco decir fue….

-…. ¿Qué?

Y así sin más comienza la historia del Cuarto Campione, Shinji Ikari, de una manera muy extraña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Futuro informe sobre el dios asesinado por el desconocido Cuarto Campione hecho por la organización Old Wolf]**

 _El primer hombre. El primer humano. El primer esposo. El primer padre. Y muchos primeros demás._

 _Eso son los títulos dados para el primer humano creado por el gran dios_ **Yahvé** _conocido tambien como_ **Elohim** _o conocido actualmente como_ **Dios de la biblia.**

 _De hecho, como se había adivinado, se estaba hablando de_ **Adam** _._

 _El primer hombre._

 _Como todos sabían Adam fue el primer humano creado por dios, en donde vivió en el paraíso conocido como Edén, no muchos sabían o dudan es que él tuvo una primer esposa llamada_ **Lilith** _, quien a diferencia de su segunda mujer, ella nació igual que Adam pero este deseaba dominio sobre Lilith por lo cual al final hizo que su esposa fuera desterrada del Edén e indirectamente causarle que ella se convirtiera en la madre de los demonios, dios en acción a esto saco una de las costillas de Adam para así crear a_ **Eva** _, su segunda esposa, así su historia seguiría en donde terminaría ambos expulsados de Edén por culpa de Eva y terminarían viviendo en las tierras arridas en donde tendría a sus tres principales hijos_ **Cain, Abel** _y_ **Seth** _junto con los muchos otros más que darían paso a la humanidad._

 _Y así es la historia del primer hombre; Adam._

 _Solo que no termina ahí._

 _Al análisis de la historia de Adam se puede ver muchos rasgos que los mortales ignoran, para empezar con Lilith, ella era una diosa madre tierra que no acepto las ordenes de Adam, ser una diosa de la tierra al haber ido a vivir a la tierra de los demonios, procrear con ellos y dar vida a sus descendida, los_ **Lilims** _, le hizo una diosa madre, si ella era igual en creación con Adam entonces eso significa que Adam es un dios de la tierra. Lilith al igual que su ex marido sufriría cambio a través del tiempo comparando su origen con otras figuras mitológicas siendo las principales_ **Pyrrha, Izanami, Embla, Mumbi, Lif** _y finalmente su encarnación actual y más fuerte:_ **Pandora** _._

 _¿Por qué estos diosas están conectadas? Por un lado algunas fueron tierra o arcillas creadas por los hombres, en el caso de Embla, Lilith y Pandora, que comparten origen como a la vez el origen de Izanami como reina del Yomi y de los muertos se hace alusión a Lilith como reina y madre de los demonios._

 _Con tener esto en cuenta se ve que la identidad de Adam es más complicado, el posee otras identidades como_ **Adapa** _que comparten nombres iniciales como tambien ser ambos hombres importancias que de alguna manera se les negó la inmortalidad._

 _Adam tiene otras identidades como_ **Wurugag, Gikuyu, Tokahe, Ask, Izanagi** _y_ **Lifthrasir** _pero la identidad similar, casi tan fuerte y notable de Adam es el del héroe legendario de barro_ **Enkidu** _._

 _Sus nacimientos son similares, nacidos desde las tierras a órdenes de un ser superior, Adam y Enkidu son similares en sí, la relación de Adam con Eva es una formas un poco diferente del romance entre Enkidu y_ **Shamhat** _, la última que es otra identidad de Eva, esto es una alusión en como dios masculinos tratar de dominar a diosas mujeres, un aspecto raro en Adam/Enkidu considerando que no es un dios de acero._

 _La relación de Enkidu con Adam es tan fuerte al paralelismo entre sí: Edén es comparado a Uruk, la pérdida del favor de Adam es comparado a la muerte de Enkidu por los dioses, su relación a una sola mujer que son subordinadas, de alguna manera, a un ser superior, con Shamhat ser una prostituta celestial y Eva ser creada por dios para ser solamente esposa de Adam, a la vez ellas siendo la caída de sus esposo/hombres, con Eva entrando en contacto con_ **Samael** _y Shamhat al haber dado racionalismo a Enkidu._

 _Por lo tanto Adam/Enkidu es un dios total de la tierra, naturaleza, salvajismo y renacimiento, su esencia misma y dominio absoluto es la tierra que es capaz de incluso subyugar a otros dioses de tierra._

 _Y es con la muerte de este dios que el Cuarto Campione ha nacido._

 _Solo que nadie sabe quién es._

* * *

 **¡Mundo renacido que he venido, yo que soy el original canto con mi voz, nunca huyes, nunca flaquees, nunca odies, porque si no, sufrimiento a tu alma, yo traeré!**

 _Encanto que aumenta el poder mágico de Shinji Ikari, dado a él después de haber matado a Adam._

* * *

 **Autoridades:**

* * *

 **[Asesino de Ángeles]**

 **¡De alto sacrilegio mi lanza perforara el corazón de lo que es santo y tú me odiaras por ser lo que tu más has odiado, porque soy el salvador aun quien será maldecido y repudiado por esta muerte traídas por mis manos!**

 _Autoridad dada por Adam y representa en el papel de Shinji Ikari como el exterminador de ángeles._

 _Una autoridad pasiva que causa una maldición de vulnerabilidad a todo lo que es divino y santo, esta maldición poco a poco debilidad al enemigo como tambien entorpece sus sentidos, es un poco a relación de la actividad de las unidades Eva lo cuales dependía de la energía eléctrica para funcionar, por lo que se podría decir, la victima posee un indicador que a poco tiempo su vitalidad, energía y poder se van disminuyendo hasta que llegue a 0 en la cual estará en un estado tan vulnerable que incluso un mortal es capaz de causarle heridas. A la vez puede ser usada como un hechizo de protección a un poderoso ataque del enemigo debilitando poco a poco la intensidad de su poder y peligro pero eso no quiere decir que es capaz de causar los dos efectos al mismo tiempo, solo puede afectar a una víctima o un ataque o algún objeto u protección que desea debilidad por un solo y no al mismo tiempo, por lo tanto sus únicas debilidades es que solamente afecta a un solo objetivo y los dioses de acero poseen un poco de inmunidad a esta autoridad._

 _Esta autoridad se activa automáticamente contra los dioses de sol, luz y santidad, aquellos que en su leyenda son santos o seres angelicales son víctimas de esta autoridad automáticamente. Esta autoridad de un modo representa la pérdida del favor santo de dios después del pecado de Eva y Adam, por lo cual esta autoridad es la cancelación de lo santo y divino del enemigo._

* * *

 **[Verdadero Berserker]**

 **¡Mi ira es justa, mi camino es sombrío, mi dolor es real, por lo cual yo grito, destrozo a los malditos, niego mi destino, rugo como animal y decido pelear por mí mismo!**

 _Autoridad ganada de la faceta de Enkidu de Adam y representa la ira reprimida de Shinji Ikari._

 _Esta es una autoridad que representa el una vez lado bestial de Enkidu, es una autoridad que dota a Shinji Ikari un aumento de poder físico, mental, espiritual y mágico, su poder de combate cuerpo a cuerpo ha llegado a niveles únicos que es capaz de hacer hazañas alocas, incluso para estándares Campiones, posee una alta regeneración que van a la recuperación de extremidades e inmunidad a venenos de clase baja aunque podría ser afectado por venenos divinos y unas que otros efectos en específicos de seres divinos._

 _Esta es una transformación de un guerrero de leyenda._

 _Solo hay un problema:_

 _Se sacrifica la racionalidad de Shinji Ikari._

 _Su mente es llenado de una intensa rabia como a la vez una agrupación de instintos animales, representando el estado Berserker en el que el usualmente terminaba cuando usaba su Eva, su capacidad de tomar pensamiento racional es tan bajo que es mejor y asegurado que no haya aliado cerca de él al activar esta autoridad ya que hay probabilidad del 50% que puede atacar incluso aliados._

 _Como tal debido a este inconveniente es lógico suponer que no puede activar otra autoridad._

 _La única forma de salir de la transformación mental de locura e ira de esta autoridad es ser llamado por alguien que considere amigo, que tenga una conexión tan fuerte que va más allá de su ira y ser capaz de traerlo a la normalidad, esto es una alusión en como Shamhat logro calmar la ira de Enkidu y como Enkidu fue el único amigo del invencible Gilgamesh._

* * *

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo:**

 **Lucrecia Zola ahora es madre soltera. Shinji Ikari renace. El mundo sabe de un Cuarto Campione aun cuando es un infante. Shinji crece sin recordar muy bien su vida pasada. Recordaba su batalla contra Adam. Los antiguos enemigos comienzan a despertar. Las noticias de Pendragon aparecen.**

* * *

 _Toaneo07_


End file.
